He left me alone
by EmaMissouri
Summary: JJ finds comfort in Hotch, but are they having more than just friends feelings for each other....R&R xxxx
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds!

He left me alone

She sat in her apartment. She felt cold and alone, shattered and broken. How could he expect her to leave the BAU, her other family. Her son lay sound asleep in bed. The argument was done in whispered tones. He loved his son and her, but he missed his home. He had to go back, it was inevitable he would.

She had a feeling something was wrong when he had got drunk and stayed out all night. He came home a different person. A month went by with hardly any words or intimacy. Then came tonight, the silent argument, the silent agreement that it was over. She was going to be a single parent. He wanted to be involved in his son's life, she would never stop him, but the distance would be hard on there son. Going back and forth all the time, having different lives here and there, different friends. She thought as she would in her job, what if he split his personality? Couldn't cope with his parents being apart. It scared her the idea of him growing up in a broken home. Why had he done this to his family? Why was he leaving? Hell why had he left?

She thought he was the one. She thought he understood. But he didn't and he never really did, he just attempted too. Without avail.

Her cell phone rang out, interrupting her silent sobs. Hotch. She couldn't answer, she knew he would be able to tell there was something wrong. The phone stopped. Then in a few seconds her house phone rang out. She knew it was him. It must be important. But she couldn't face anyone just yet. She couldn't let them see how much of a failure she was, or she thought she was. The phone stopped. She knew he would panic, after the Foyet attack, that's just what he did, he became over protective, become engulfed in the BAU and the team. Since he had his son back he had let up a bit. But Foyet had escaped before, so he still panicked if you didn't answer him straight away. As if he wouldn't be the first to know if he had.

Her cell rang again. She just wanted it to shut up. To be left alone to cry herself to sleep. She switched it off, slammed it shut and threw in her bedside draw. She rolled over and sobbed into her pillow.

She was just starting to drift off when there was a knock on the door. She looked at the clock, it was nearly one. She knew it had to be Hotch. She knew he knew she was home. For one she had a young son, so she was bound to be at home, but two her car was out front and he would have noticed that straight away.

She opened the door slowly, hoping he wouldn't notice the tear stains down her face. But he did.

"Are you okay? What's happened? Is Henry okay? Will?" he badgered her with questions, panic written all over his face. His face was all tensed up. He was ready for a fight. She felt his stare and looked away.

"Will left me!" she burst into tears again leaving the door open and Hotch stood at it, he was shocked, he followed her in and sat next to her as she sat on the couch.

He wasn't sure what to do. She seemed so… not JJ. He watched her shed more tears, then finally grabbed her and held her tight. He wasn't sure what else to do. He figured words would be no good. So he just held her and she sobbed on to his shirt.

"Help me Aaron, I don't know what to do" she pleaded through the tears.

"I will, I'm here for you no matter what. Just let it go"

He held her till she feel asleep in his arms. Finally he drifted off too. He felt what she was going through. Hell he had been there himself. Separation wasn't pretty. So just before he drifted off he murmured in her ear

"I'll never let you go" and he meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds!

He left me alone

She started to wake up. She enjoyed the embrace she had woken up in. But she soon remembered last night. She was so embarrassed. She had a melt down in front of her sort-of boss, what must he think of her? Then she felt him stir and she sat up and moved away from the couch she had fell asleep on and the arms she had fell asleep in.

"Morning…" he mumbled waking himself up. He rubbed his neck.

"Morning" she replied coyly "Coffee?" she said sheepishly moving to the kitchen

"Sure, how are you feeling this morning? If you want to talk, I'm a pretty good listener" he smiled standing up, following her into the kitchen

"No I'm fine really, just lost my head a little last night that's all….I will be fine…I promise"

"I know I'm not very good with my own problems and issues…but I'm pretty good with other people's" he placed his hand on her shoulder to show her his support

"Well to be honest there's not much to say, his left me, that's it" the tears starting forming again when she said that he had left out loud

"That's it huh?" he gave a supportive smile.

She suddenly noticed how much of a nice smile he had

"You should be like this more often" she laughed through the tears welling up in her eyes "Right coffee!"

"I should head out and change etc…" he paused thinking about his next words carefully "I'm here for you JJ, I know what your going through, I can help"

"I know…and Hotch….thank you for last night"

"You just needed to let it out, I understand that"

They shared a split second looking into each other.

Then Hotch said his good byes "See you at work, I'll cover if you're a little late, so don't hurry"

"Okay thanks Hotch"

She did end up being a little late, she had to take Henry to day care. Will usually watched him most of the time she was at work. She felt really bad having to leave hi with strangers. The whole day she was just clock watching. She wanted to go get him early, but she not dare ask Hotch had already done so much and she didn't want to ask Morgan as he would ask too many questions. She was not ready for the whole team to know her relationship had failed, already!

She was in deep thinking mode trying to figure out how she could get round to leaving early when Hotch knocked on her office door and stepped in.

"I'm finished for the day, you want to go grab something to eat?"

"I can't….I have to fetch Henry and I'm not off for another hour yet so…."

"I cleared it with Morgan that you could go" she looked panicked "Don't worry I told him Will wasn't very well had you needed to go home…that's all" he paused and watched the look of relief on her face that he hadn't told anyone.

"Look JJ I just want to help, like I said I'm not a very emotional guy, but I can listen…be sympathetic"

She smiled at him, at least he was trying.

"You closed up after Hailey…and of course Gideon, and then there was the whole Foyet case, you wouldn't let anybody listen, you wouldn't talk"

He paused for a second realising what a slight hypocrite he actually was. She was right.

"Okay why could listen to each others problems…we can both get a bit emotional" he smiled. She still couldn't get used to his smile, it was so rare to ever see it.

"Okay, but still there's Henry…" he cut her off

"I will follow you home" he said and urged her to get up and go with him.

"okay, okay" she laughed.

The others watched them leave together, not mentioning it to each other, they tried not to make any assumptions and didn't discuss any assumptions either, but they had all noticed there was something wrong with JJ. They had figured something had happened as she was not her bright self, she had hardly said a word to anyone all day. But apparently Hotch was all over it. She would talk to them if she needed to.

"So pizza?" Hotch asked as they walked through her front door

"Sure" she responded carrying Henry upstairs to his room, he was tired out from day care and was fast asleep. She came back down stairs and Hotch was leaning on the arm of the couch waiting for her.

"So look last night…I was a wreak, but he had just left and I…"

"You don't need to explain why you cried about it…hell I cried when Hailey left me" he gave her a reassuring smile.

"You cried?" she jested

"Yep" he smiled back at her "everyone needs someone and when they leave you, no matter the reason, its hard"

"Yeah it is"

He walked over to her and gave her a sympathetic hug. She couldn't believe how much she enjoyed him wrapping his arms around her, it made her feel safe, like she was supposed to be there. They stood like that for a few moments, then Hotch pulled back,

"So….as I requested earlier, I think we should have pizza" he smiled

Yet again she noticed how much she loved to see him smile. She nodded in agreement with him.

"Sounds good, I will order!" she seemed more peppy now to him, calmer, more assured of her situation. He wanted her to know she wasn't alone, that himself and the team, he friends, can and will help her through this.

"Be half an hour"

"Okay"

"You know, I'm not much of a talker either when it comes to feelings"

"Okay….hey were more a like than we thought" he yet again gave her that piercing smile.

"I usually deal with a break up by watching old movies and eating junk food…anything to make me smile" she sat next to him on the couch.

"Sounds like a plan, but if you do feel like talking while the movies on, do so"

"You know I never thought you could be so…easy going!" she laughed

"Really, well truth is lately I haven't been, but you seem to be a good influence on me"

"How's Hailey been since you got back?" she questioned

"Okay, could be better between us, but I can't leave the team, there my family too, you know?"

"Yeah I know…I think that was pretty much the jist of what Will wanted me to do. Leave the BAU. But I have my a feeling there was someone else. Just one night he stayed out…and then everything changed"

"You think he cheated on you?"

"I have my suspicions"

"I think Hailey did too" he played with his hands. He never admitted to anyone that he thought, well knew, Hailey was seeing someone behind his back.

"Really?" JJ was shocked.

"Yeah, but then why wouldn't she, I was never there"

"That's why I never asked him if I was right"

"Same"

There was a knock at the door, as the pair each had tears forming in there eyes as the felt the sting about there failed relationships.

"I'll go" Hotch told her, he stood up, grabbed his wallet out of his jacket and went to the door.

He came back Pizza box in hand, she headed to the kitchen and grabbed the ma couple of bottles of beer.

"Lucky Will left these here, I haven't really drank since I had Henry"

They sat back down on the couch and she asked him which film he wanted on.

They settled on Breakfast at Tiffany's, Hotch didn't actually like it, but her face seemed to light up when she saw it.

She sat next to him on the couch and they stuffed themselves with pizza. Then Hotch lay the box down on the table in front of them and put his arm around her, she rested her head on his chest and enjoyed the film. She felt so comfortable right at that moment. She lay her hand on his and he held on to it. She snuggled down into him and within in minutes the comfort she felt washed over her and she soon dozed off. Yet again in his arms. He just hoped this was helping her, a comfortable arm for her to lean on and someone who truly understood her pain. He soon noticed he was right when he noticed she had feel asleep.

He only let her sleep until the film had finished, then he attempted to wake her and helped her upstairs to bed. He lay he down on the covers and went to leave her. She grabbed at his arm,

"Please Aaron stay" she mumbled half asleep still.

He knew this was properly going to be a bad idea, but she needed to be close to someone. He removed his tie and undid the first few buttons. He lay next to her and put a securing arm around her.

"Thank you, that's better" she trailed off back in the her lull of sleep. The comfort of holding her made him also feel secure. Neither of them understood the feelings they were feeling for each other. But they both needed somebody, especially JJ and they were both prepared to be that person. Safely in each others arms. Soon enough he joined her. Falling asleep as close to her as he could, he couldn't break his promise after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Criminal Minds

He Left Me Alone

Chapter 3

JJ slowly opened her eye's, Hotch was laying right next to her. He was fast asleep, she was starting to feel things she shouldn't for her friend and co-worker. He looked so sweet when he slept, she was glad she had the opportunity to see that. She was oblivious to the fact he had opened his eyes and was staring right back at her, she was deep in thought. He went to stroke her face, but pulled his hand back to his side, suddenly realising the repercussions of any action that would show her he's feelings. She smiled at him, but it was an awkward smile. They both sat up.

"I should go…I have Jack today" he turned his back to JJ. She was confused they had gotten so close and now he was pulling back, his words were Hotch like not what she had seen of him the past two nights.

"Okay" she smiled at him , hell he loved that smile. "Thank you Hotch…for everything"

"It's…It's okay, what are friends for" with that he left her to do what she had to do.

JJ was playing with Henry in the living room of her home. They had been to the park, but he was really still to young to enjoy that, so they had walked through the park and sat by the water for a while. But in the back of her mind was Hotch…Aaron. He had been so supportive of her situation, he had been there and it was nice to know he understood. But she was falling for him, she never knew he could be so charming and lovable. He was actually quite warm when you got to know him. At work he could be so cold, especially after Gideon left, then Hailey left him and then Foyet. She knew behind that smile there was a heart, he was a good friend, but all of a sudden she wanted more than friendship. She shock herself out of it. It was a the rebound theory, after her break up she was just looking for some release, that's all. But she knew that wasn't true, she had these feelings long before Will had left, maybe that's another reason why he had left.

Hotch was in a doughnut shop with his son, the sugar was going to make him hyper and he knew if he sent him home hyper Hailey would be pissed. But his son asked for doughnuts, he just couldn't say no to him.

He knew he had to be there more than he had been before. He was so cute. He looked more like Hailey than him. His mind wondered, Henry looked a lot like JJ, he had here features. He had here deep blue eyes, her light hair.

His feelings for her were growing and it was scaring him, he had only ever had these feelings once before. When he meet Hailey. At school. Now these feelings were back, but for a colleague. He wanted to support her and be a friend. But now he has gotten closer, he wants more. But he couldn't take advantage of her, she had just split up with the father of her child.

At head-quarters, Reid had had to come in to do some reports that he was behind on. Once he was done he went to visit Garcia. She seemed to be here as much as Hotch.

"Hey kitten, what are you doing here on your day off?"

"Not much…reports" he seemed edgy

"What's the matter?"

"I, I, I don't know…is there any rumours going around, you know new ones about the team?"

"No…why do you have gossip" she pulled a chair out for him to sit down.

"No…look this cannot leave this room"

"I swear! Come on spill"

"I think JJ and Hotch are getting real close, they left together last night and when I called him at home it went straight to the machine"

Garcia looked shocked "No way!" she paused to process this information "No JJ would have said something if there was…anything to tell"

"Would you?"

"My feelings are pretty obvious honey" she laughed

"Yeah true" he smiled "Okay, so if there's nothing 'going on' why have they gotten so close…like real close"

"Well you're a profiler right, so you have obviously seen things that I have not, but if there is well good for them."

"But what about Will?"

"True…I think there just friends, they have always been pretty close, maybe your reading to much in to this Dr. Genius!" she poked him playfully

"Yeah…maybe, I'm off catch you tomorrow"

"Bye Bye sugar pie" she blew him a kiss and he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

He Left Me Alone

Chapter Four

The team had just returned from a case in Vermont. They caught the Unsub, eventually, not before he had assaulted Rossi though. It was a, what seemed, simple profile of a serial rapist. But when are things ever simple in the life of the BAU team. He hadn't killed any of the women but the assaults were pretty ferocious.

The team had decided to let of some steam before writing up the reports, Hotch and Morgan suggested they go for dinner and drinks and sort the reports out in the morning. None of them disagreed with this idea and so the headed from the air strip to the office to leave their stuff, then headed out to the Chinese restaurant.

The team had noticed the blossoming bond that JJ and Hotch seemed to have. They were always close, good friends, but the team had noticed something else between them.

Morgan called Garcia and told her to be ready, they would pick her up from the office when they had landed.

JJ was pretty quite the whole time they were at the restaurant which team picked up on. They knew something was wrong. Reid was concerned about the relationship he was sensing with them. Were they having an affair? He thought to himself while studying their body language. Garcia, who was sat next to him, nudged him.

"Leave it boy wonder" she whispered in his ear

"What you whispering about" Morgan asked curiously

"Your Birthday present so stay out of it" she mocked

Morgan laughed in response and carried on his conversation with Rossi about his bruises and how best to avoid black eyes from suspects.

Prentiss was chatting, quite pointlessly, with JJ. She picked up on who she kept looking at Hotch who was sat pretty much opposite her, he was talking to Rossi and Morgan.

All JJ wanted was to go home with him and cuddle up. Have him hold her, it made her feel so calm and secure. Nothing like Will.

"JJ…JJ…are you okay? you have seemed…out of it this past few days"

JJ looked at her wanting to talk to someone about her situation and more importantly her feelings and how confused she was about it all. But she didn't.

"Yeah I'm fine…just really tired, teething and all" she smiled

"How's Will these days?"

"Fine" Prentiss noticed how vague her answer was. Hotch's phone rang out and he left to go talk outside.

He was gone for about 5 minuets when JJ's phone rang. She stared at the phone and answered. She got up and moved away from the others. The team kept their eyes on her as she got very upset with the other person on the phone.

"Who was it?" Morgan asked Prentiss

"Will" Prentiss replied with a face full of pity. It was pretty obvious now that the couple were no more.

JJ came back and grabbed her things to leave.

"No stay, talk to us"

"No. I'm fine honestly" she rushed out and Prentiss followed. All the team were concerned but they knew women to women chats were always easier. So the boys stayed seated and hoped that Prentiss could resolve the situation.

Hotch noticed the two women of the team leave the building. He told the person on the line he would call them back and went over to JJ who was getting into her car. She was very upset, about what he wasn't sure.

"JJ, you okay?" He asked

"Yes I'm fine!" she snapped, then looked up at him "Sorry"

"JJ, seriously what's going on?"

"It's okay Prentiss I will take her home" with that he walked her to his car and took her home. Her mother had Henry for the night as she wasn't sure when the case would be over.

Prentiss was overly suspicious as to what was going on. If Will and JJ had split was it because of Hotch? Were they sleeping together? She needed answers, but knew timing was everything. She had to wait, patiently. Very patiently.

She headed back into the restaurant and explained to others Hotch had taken her home.

All of them were thinking the same thing but did not discuss, the got the bill, then all of them called it a night.

"Maybe you were right wonder boy" Garcia sombrely said as they left, no one else heard her and Reid just nodded.

At JJ's home, Hotch was very concerned.

"Now you want to tell me what happened?" he asked seriously

"Don't be like that…be like you were last night."

He put his arms around her and kissed her head.

"What happened?"

"Will called me, he was so…so….he really doesn't love me anymore." she paused for a second. Enjoying her security in Hotch's arms. "He want's custody of Henry" when she said it aloud it sent shivers down her spine. She cried in to Hotch's shirt.

"Hey, we can sort this. I will sort this, I have friends in family law"

"He could win though, he has taken a teaching job, 9-5. He could say my hours are not suitable for caring for a child" she said through the whimpers.

"shhh…" he said holding her as close as he could. "It will be okay. I promise. I won't let him take Henry from you"

She slightly pulled away from him, looking up at his face. She paused for a second.

"You okay?" he gave her a half smile, she noticed how cute his dimples were. Even in her state she could help noticing how attracted she was to the man in front of her.

She leaned up to his lips and he responded, they shared a tender kiss.

She grabbed his hand and lead him to the couch. They lay together just holding and kissing. She couldn't believe how gentle he was, sweet and tender with his touch. His hand on her face, stroking her gently.

He couldn't believe how she tasted on his lips. He wanted to do more, but he knew she wasn't ready for that, it was to soon. Too complicated. So he just enjoyed holding her and kissing her. She was such an amazing women.

Then, for the third night in a row, they fell asleep, on the couch, together. Both a lot more comfortable than they should be. But neither of them really cared at that moment. At that moment they knew how they felt and it all made sense, to them at least.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**He Left Me Alone**

**Chapter Five**

**The office was unusually quite. They were all worried about JJ, and in some way's Hotch too. What was going on? None of the team discussed the possibility they were having an affair, maybe made Will leave. They didn't know the fact's and they had enough respect for both of them to gossip about it. So they were all writing their reports about the Vermont case studiously.**

**Prentiss had decided to confront JJ. She was just going to ask her out right, had Will left? And why?**

**The pair arrived together and unusually late, totally out of character for either of them.**

"**Hey…you okay?" Prentiss asked her friend placing a hand onto her arm in support**

"**Yeah, I didn't have a car so Hotch brought me in" she smiled**

"**I gotta get to work" Hotch felt everyone staring at him he made a pacey walk to his office.**

"**Listen JJ, I need to talk too you about something, that okay?"**

"**Yeah sure…my office?" she seemed very chirpy considering how she was last night.**

**They headed to her office, JJ sat at her desk calmly, she knew what she was going to ask her. She knew they figured it out about Will. They weren't stupid after all!**

"**So…" Prentiss forgot how she wanted to word it so jus came out with it "Has Will left? Or have you left or…..well have you guy's, you know, split, broken up etcetera. There's so many words for it…"**

"**Your rambling Emily" JJ gave her a nervous smile, this was it, this was the time "Yes it's over. Was that it?"**

"**That's cold JJ…what the hell is going on?"**

"**Nothing, just have a lot to do today, that's all"**

"**I'm not a gossip, you can trust me, you have trusted me…come on talk"**

**JJ put her head in her hands. She was annoyed with all the questions, but it would be nice to talk to someone about what was going on.**

"**Okay" she paused for a second, hesitantly she opened her mouth**

"**Come on" Prentiss was becoming in patient again.**

"**I think I'm in love with Aaron…Hotch. How wrong is that?"**

"**It's not wrong, but I thought you loved Will? You know the father of your child" **

"**Oh no…nothings happened, Hotch was just there when I needed him to be, the night Will walked out. Will never left me because of Hotch…in fact I'm not entirely sure why he left. But now he has he expects me just to hand my son over to him"**

"**Okay, we can come up with strategies for that, but you and Hotch…has anything happened now?"**

"**Not much" Prentiss was making her assumption face "We haven't slept together, well we have, but not, you know, sexually" **

"**Wait did he stay with you last night?"**

"**Yeah, I don't care if you tell anyone about Will but please you really can't tell anyone about this…promise me! Hell I don't even know if he feels the same way"**

"**Has anything actually happened, like a kiss? Even a look? Is there anything to suggest he doesn't feel the same way?"**

"**I don't know, I work with profilers, but technically I'm not one myself" she sighed**

"**Fair enough…I will keep my eye on you two, see what I can see" she gave her friend a smile.**

"**Thank you"**

"**I will leave you in peace now"**

"**Bye Emily" she put her head down into the mountain of case files she had.**

**Prentiss talked to the team, here and there, letting them know Will had gone and wanted custody of Henry and she seriously needed their support.**

**The team just figured she lent on Hotch due to him having the same issues as her. With Hailey leaving him and everything. So they accepted that was all and showed her support. Everything seemed to go on as normal.**

**A month went by, Will had filed for custody, but Hotch had played the case well. He friend if family law was eating Will alive, which made Will decide to arrange a amicable meeting, with the lawyers present. Make it official, what ever they might decide, straight away.**

**Hotch paced his office as the meeting took place at his friends law firm. His friend had read the case and decided to this as a favour for Hotch, which good as he was quite pricey. **

**Every time the phone rang it made him jump and when it wasn't her he could feel his heart sink. What was taking them so long? It can't be good can it? Or maybe it's going to well. Maybe they realised they made a mistake breaking up. Maybe everything that had happened between them was just her rebounding. He was praying that it wasn't, he had fallen for her so hard. He always found a attractive but now it was more than that. He was absolutely scared to death of losing her. It wasn't as bad as nearly losing his son, or his ex-wife. But pretty close. Okay she wasn't going to die. But what if she choose another man, the father of her child, over him?**

**He continued to pace, he gotten nothing done all day. He decided it was useless sticking around. He told the team he was leaving for the day. They all knew why, so they just agreed and watched him leave. **

**At the meeting JJ and Will had come to agreement and were just signing the documents about joint custody. Will would get him every Thursday, Friday and Saturday. The half of the summer Henry would spend with his dad. Will was going to arrange a hotel room for the days he had him, so there wasn't so much upheaval for there son then in the summer he would take him to New Orleans with him. And that was it, sorted. Alan, Hotch's friend, was defiantly good at his job she thought. She was so glad he done them this favour, she would never have afforded him other wise!**

**She was hurt that Will didn't say anything to her after, he just left. Like he had that night. It was still raw a month later. But now she had Hotch, she hoped.**

**Hotch's cell rang out.**

"**Hello" he answered sharply**

"**Hey, just thought you would like to know we settled on joint custody…everything's sorted out. Amicably thank god. So how are you? How's work?"**

"**I'm not there…I'm so pleased for you" he wasn't going to tell her he was frantic "And Will"**

"**He only spoke to me when he had to…it hurt abit but I'm over him now, I know it's over, I respect his feeling's"**

**He took a sigh of relief. They didn't re-connect. He put his head up towards the heavens**

"**Okay, well call me when you get back into Virginia, I will come round if you want"**

"**Sure thing talk then" they hung up**

**The relief washed over him. She said she was over him. So hopefully that meant this wasn't a rebound thing, she actually liked him. She actually **_**liked **_**him. He wide grin replaced his frown, the one he had been wearing most of the day.**

**A couple of nights passed, which the team had spent on a case. It was on their turf, a small town in Virginia. An abduction case. Took them about 9 hours to find the young boy, turned out his long lost father had taken him after he found out he had a son. The team understood the fathers desperation, but there were other ways to achieve your goals, and kidnapping wasn't the best choice.**

**They pretty pleased the outcome though. It wasn't to tough of a case really. Except the bucket load of reports to file!**

**Prentiss went and sat next to JJ**

"**Hey…you want to know something?"**

"**Go on"**

"**I think, and it's only speculation…"**

"**Go on…." she frowned**

"**He feels the same…body language suggest it anyway." she smiled "Go for it happiness don't come along that often" she laughed and left her friend to ponder on her advise.**

**They got back to the office and JJ disappeared into her office, Hotch into his.**

**An hour or so passed and Hotch couldn't resist going to see JJ. He wlaked into her office and shut the door behind him.**

"**Hey Hotch" she gave him a smile**

"**Hey, you know usually when we are alone you call me Aaron" he gave her a slightly suggestive smile. He walked over to her and gave her an inviting look for a hug. She responded and stood up. She held on to him. He took her in, things were going well, they had slept together. But they both could do with taking thing's slow. But still it made them feel like a couple of teenagers. Making out. **

**He lifted her chin, then placed his lips onto hers. She loved the way he kissed her. Who knew Aaron Hotchner could be such a smoocher. That thought made her laugh.**

"**What?" he laughed with her he wasn't sure why, but her laugh was kind of infectious. **

"**We are like a couple of teenagers." they both laughed. They were still in their embrace, kissing and laughing when Rossi opened the door**

"**Hey JJ, have you se….." he was stunned but not really that surprised.**

"**Dave…erm…can we talk?" Hotch stuttered out as calmly as he could, but Rossi was a pretty good profiler and could see the look in his eyes**

"**Sure" he said half smiling and half frowning.**

**JJ literally sat back at her desk and continued her work, Hotch would sort it out. Rossi would understand the implications if he said anything. He wasn't like that, he was a friend, part of the family. She didn't feel worried in anyway. She thought that it would be nice if they could be a bit more open about their relationship anyway. That was the one thing putting her off sleeping with him. The confirmation they were in a relationship. A secret relationship. But she knew it couldn't be any other way. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

So I think this may be the last chapter….here goes!!!!

He Left Me Alone

Hotch followed Rossi into his office. Rossi calmly sat down at his desk.

"So…you and JJ. Didn't see that coming" he said sarcastically

"Nothing happened before she broke up, I understand the none fraternizing rule. I just hope you won't spoil this for us David" he had that stern, eyebrows narrowed, look on his face.

"Don't panic, I mean, I won't say anything…but I can guarantee you most of the office has figured out you two…most of the mare profilers you know?" he smiled at his friend a colleague.

"Shit…what if Strauss finds out?"

"Deal with it…do you love her?"

"Yes, I do, I know that much about us…her feelings I'm not sure about"

"You mean you haven't…erm…sealed the deal" he joked

"Dave!" he stared at his friend "No we haven't…I'm unsure she feels the same…rebound theory and all that"

"You need to tell her how you feel. Your willing to risk your job for her. You wouldn't even do that for Hailey!"

"What the…that was totally different….and uncalled for…I know I screwed up my marriage I don't need you to remind of that fact"

"Woo….I meant nothing by it, just JJ must mean a lot to you"

"I told you I'm in love with her" he sat down in the seat opposite Rossi. Unbeknown to them Prentiss was just about to knock Rossi's door when she over heard Hotch telling Rossi "She doesn't feel the same and if she does she good and not showing it, she gives me mixed signals" she had to speak up

"Well…erm…I've talked to her about it, she feels the same about you…" she paused as the two men looked at her in the door way.

"Emily…come in, tell Aaron that he is useless with women!"

"What has she said….does everyone know?" he asked coyly

"I'm not a gossip Hotch…sir" she gave him a stern look

"Sorry…and I'm not useless with women either!" he shot a look at Rossi "I only have a marriage under my belt…whats your tally now?"

"Hey….that's totally irrelevant" Rossi was stunned by Hotch's defensiveness

"So was the Hailey comment" Hotch looked at Prentiss, his eyes told her how much he needed to know.

"She love's you, you idiot! Thought that was pretty obvious myself…you two are good at reading psycho's. normal emotions….you suck" she smiled at him

"Okay. So what do I do?"

"Go and tell her, jackass" Rossi ushered him out of the room, he turned to Prentiss

"Now, unfortunately, the shit is going to well and truly hit the fan"

"I don't know, Hotch is pretty diplomatic, he think of something"

"That woman has wanted him out since he came here…hers here chance"

"I don't know she has other agendas now I think" she said landing her eyes on Morgan.

JJ was stood in the kitchen area when Hotch came up behind her turning her around.

"I love you" he admitted, she was shocked, her voice box wouldn't work, she could feel her eyes welling up. What the fuck? She thought is he serious?

"I…I…I love you too" he put his hands on her face and yet again placed his lips upon hers. In front of the entire team. Most of them were not shocked at the sight. But then some of them saw Strauss. What timing that woman had.

"Agent Hotchner….could I talk to you please?" she demanded. Hotch gathered himself

"I will talk to you later"

"I should come with you"

"Yes you should" Strauss's hint was subtle. The trio went into Hotch's office

"How long has this been going on…does everyone know?"

"No…not long, it's unprofessional and unexpected, but…."

"Stop talking…let me think"

"Ma'am…."

"Agent Jeauru, please let me think of a way were both of you won't have to leave the department because of fraternization!"

They stood there for at least 3 whole, agonizing minutes. Then she opened her mouth.

Here goes, the moment of truth. So long the BAU.

"This 'relationship' or whatever it is…if it continues, Aaron you must step down as unit chief. Agent Morgan will take over permanently effective immediately"

"Done"

"Aaron…you sure this is what you want? You lead this team. Morgan's amazing yeah but…."

"How touching" Strauss spoke under her breath sarcastically

"Yes….JJ I'm sure. I will enjoy the extra freedom it gives me" he smiled at her.

"I feel this has worked well for all of us…good luck Agent Jeauru. Aaron." with that she left, heading straight to Morgan's 'office' to give him the good news.

"Well that went better than expected" Hotch sighed a sigh of relief, he thought he was going to get stuck in a 9-5 position. Like he nearly did before.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes…but…"

"Then I'm fine with it…after all this if you didn't I would leave anyway." he smiled at her.

"By the way, take note, do that more often" she suggested, referring to the grin on his face.

"Think if anyone would noticed us missing….if we slipped off early, went home and…"

"Do something a little more enjoyable" he put his hands on her hips "A bit more satisfying"

"Are you trying to seduce me" she laughed placing her lips to his

"Only if you want me too"

"I think it's time we left"

"Yeah"

The team watched them leave. Looking very eager to get out of there. But they looked happy. Then they heard the deal. Morgan was officially staying in charge of the team.

They were all still a bit concerned with the new relationship, why did Will leave? Why the custody battle? They grilled Rossi, he explained all he knew, they were pretty satisfied with that and accepted the fact they were a legitimate couple. No foul play.

Although Morgan wasn't looking forward to the extra work load, he was glad with the opportunity that Hotch had laid out for him.

He just hoped that it didn't get to him the way it got to Hotch. But at least his happy now. JJ understands and they work together so at least they will see each other. It could get messy if they break up, but he couldn't see that happening. Plus Hotch was pretty decent, if it came to it he would do the right thing.

True love. Hard to find. Well worth the wait.

"Life is short and we have never too much time for gladdening the hearts of those who are travelling the dark journey with us. Oh, be swift to love, make haste to be kind."Henri Frédéric Amiel


End file.
